New Resident
by Lyrical Nyu
Summary: Well Jill wasn't always the master of lock picking right?(that was terrible i know)She had to start somewhere, and Chris didn't develop feelings for her over night, Sorry i'm bad with summeries, so please tread carefully lol and as always R&R thank you and enjoy!


Alright so this is my first story and its undergoing an editing process now too and is not finished so yeah dont freak if something doesn't make sense also I want some opinions of it so far so tell me what you think. I originally wrote the story as two separate portions but decided to bring them together as one story so that's why the intro may seem brief anyway haha enough talk though please read and enjoy.

"Well she doesn't seem under qualified." a man from behind the glass. _Yes but we need the highest trained cop for this job it's not just your simple run at the mill cop_. "It says here she's been recommended highly for this position, she seems to be able to fend for herself, trained in all fields of ballistics along with close combat training." Well I guess, have you conducted the personal interview yet? "Not yet sir we are still trying to figure more things out about her." Well I hope these results come back soon. "We belive she is of the proper blood type so.." The man was inturpted in the middle of his sentence. " the results are in she has been approved." Well good where is she? "Waiting in your office to meet you she will be joining as Alpha teams newest member."

Chris walked into his office to see a women sitting in a chair next to his desk, "I take it you're the newbie? Jill Rose Valentine?" "Jill Valentine please, nice to meet you captain its a honor to be working with you." "Haha you don't have to be formal with me I work here too." she let out a small chuckle and he extended his hand out to her "Welcome to the team, these next few days will take a tad bit of adjusting to but when you get the swing of things it'll all feel easy." Thank you Chris started to leave the room before he stopped himself "Report tomorrow at 14:00 for your first training." He flashed a quick smile at her and continued on his way. Chris Redfield huh, she thought to herself smiled and then exited the room.

Ugh Jill groaned as the rifle recoil knocked her back a little while bruising her shoulder "Dammit missed again." She looked over to Chris to see him aiming down and hitting his target accurately and precisely with very little rudiment. Jill tried again except this time the shot misfired terribly and the recoil knocked her over backwards reading herself to fall she closed her eyes and put her arms behind her except she was taken n off-guard when she felt someones hands behind her. When she opened her eyes she realized that Chris was holding her upward preventing her from falling. "Um I don't think its very safe for you to be falling like this during training" Chris said with a smug smirk on his face. "Shut up Chris" she said in a joking way while getting up. "Do you need me to show you how to steady the rifle before firing again?" Chris kneeled down next to the rifle and gestured Jill over assisting her in the settlement of the rifle, she fired one shot. Of course it worked. Of course this moment Brad Vickers walks by Brads everybody favorite douche bag. "Haha well well looks like Chris is already warmed up the new girl!" He shouted of course this was on purpose and a vague attempt to humiliate Chris as a higher up and myself as a newbie. "Haha good one Brad, when's the last time you had a date with anybody except your mother." Of course I had to smile a snicker at that one. "Sorry Jill that's Brad his a good guy but just likes to act like a douche bag for attention, plus he's a huge chicken when it comes to scary stuff." Jill laughed at him. Thanks for the help earlier Chris im not very good with rifles. Chris just laughed and smiled like he usually does "It's fine don't be late to the next session oh and make sure you come prepared." As he exited the room.

"Dammit Chris I should have known that you weren't going to go easy on me just because I was a girl." She shouted during their hand to hand combat training. "Well you should have expected that, im no sexist." As he threw another punch toward her "maybe you just aren't trying hard enough." Ugh Jill cringed as she took yet another hit to her side "Dammit Chris knock that off!" She slammed him hard in the gut enough to get him to keel over anyway. "Holy Shit, Jill I thought you said you weren't very strong?" He said with very little air. She laughed "Adrenaline rush" She kneeled down to help him up. Chris tugged on her arm and flipped her over stratlled over top of her. "What the hell was that Chris!" she said blushing and looking embarrassed. "Payback." He laughed but didn't notice her foot she quickly flipped him on his back. "Akido." She laughed then smiled. Of course they neglected to notice that everybody else was in the room too including Chris commanding officer Albert Wesker. "Hm, well since you two seem to be so comfortable with each other, Jill Valentine will be moving into the desk next to yours Chris Redfield." Wesker began to leave the room. Chris and Jill knew they were in trouble now. "By the way ..." Jill looked up in agony she knew she was going to get it. "Welcome to Alpha Team." He gave a small grin and left the room. "Well I guess it's official your part of team." Chris gave a smile. Jill jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you Chris." Chris seemed confused. About a month later Jill started bringing her things into work completely personalizing her desk to make her seem like she's at home, did I forget to mention she made me help carry all this to the stars building. "Well I think that's everything, haha its good to finally have moved all this crap in." "It's not crap Chris everything I brought in was important to me." Thats easy for you to say im the one who had to carry all of this. "Well look whose finally moved in." Jill looked over "Captain Wesker, What are you doing here?" "Haha Jill, Wesker is the captain of Alpha team." Jill had seemed dumb founded when Chris said this she knew he was an official but not her boss personally. The phone rung and Chris rushed to answer it "STARS member Chris speaking." Jill over heard the call a murder case right outside of the city in an area they call the Arklay Mountains apparently a body was found that appeared to be mauled to death. Chris started to leave the room before I stopped him. "What's happening Chris?" distraught now completely visible "An incident in the mountains I have to go tell wesker." Chris then rushed down the hallway after Wesker. The phone soon rung again at Chris's desk. "Hello S.T.A.R.S. service Jill Valentine speaking." Hello this is Cheif Irons of the raccoon City Police department, were calling to report yet another incident in the mountains regarding a man who appeared to be brutally murdered we request a group of members to investigate this imideatly. "Yes sir we will work on getting a group organized for your problem." Chris soon returned with Wesker,Brad, and another girl not much shorter then myself. "Jill this is Rebecca Chambers, she'll be assisting us today but she's actually part of Bravo team as a medic she's just about as new as you are to the job but her qualifications allowed her to join with a large background biochemistry, and Medical Biology shes the best of the nurses out there." She was very timid and soft-spoken. "It's great to be of help." " Wesker wont be attending this mission so it's up to us to discover whats causing these gruesome murders in the forest."


End file.
